100 Moments Between A Megane And A Southerner
by ToxicSniper210
Summary: He never expected her to be able to speak Klingon. She never expected him to be so artistic. They both never expected that they would both make a difference in each others lives. 100 moments describing their unusual relationship. Kyo/OC


**So, this took me almost a week to make. I don't know why it took me so long, but it did. Tara is my OC and she's going to appear in a future fanfic, Stereo Hearts, that I hope will appear shortly so look out for it. There's also mentions of two other OCs, Veronica and a brief mention of Gasparo, who both belong to my friend, but she's allowing me to use them. I'm planning on doing more of these: HikaruOC, KaoruOC, MoriOC, HunnyReiko, TamakiHaruhi, VeronicaHost Club (she doesn't pair up with anybody), and possibly a mix of any other couples or random moments. **

**Enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

><p><strong>100 Moments Between A Megane and A Southerner<strong>

**...\~/...**

**1. Words**

"My name is Kyoya Ootori and-"

"You're a bastard."

**2. Glasses**

Even though she called him a four-eyed freak, he knew that she found spectacled men attractive.

**3. Piano**

His mother had played piano, his best friend plays piano, and now his lover plays piano.

He must've had a secret fetish for piano players...

**4. Spock**

Tara couldn't help but be amazed at how good Kyoya looked in Vulcan ears.

**5. Hospital**

She had never been so terrified in her life, seeing his motionless body after they pulled him from the mangled car.

But she couldn't have been happier when she was the first thing he saw when he woke up.

**6. Praying**

"Oh, dear God, you know I love you, right?"

"Tara..."

"And they say you love everyone in the world, right?"

"Tara..."

"Then what in the world did I do to deserve to be stuck with that dumbass over there?"

"Forget it..."

**7. Insomnia**

It started out as a benefit issue.

Then, when he saw her sleep peacefully for the first time, his reasons had changed.

**8. BAM!**

When he heard Tara's .44 magnum shotgun go off, one word came to his mind:

Spider.

**9. Sleep**

When she saw him sleeping, she sometimes wished he would never wake up, for that was the time when he was most at peace.

**10. Banjo**

The twang of the southern instrument caused him to look up from his laptop.

"Tara, would you please put that God-awful monstrosity away?"

**11. Old-Fashion**

Kyoya heard the familiar pop of grease come from the frying pan from in the kitchen.

He always felt queasy from the sound for some reason.

But when he sunk his teeth into some 'good, old-fashioned, Southern cookery', he'd thought he had gone to heaven and back.

**12. Hug**

"I want you two to stop this fighting and hug it out!" Hunny-sempai shouted, pointing at the two.

Kyoya simply gave her his malevolent smile, stretching out his arms, "I think Hunny-sempai is right, don't you think so too, Tara."

There was a twitch in her eye and she thought she was going to die when she actually complied.

**13. Pole**

"K-ya! K-ya!"

"Tara, what's-"

He turned around only to see the blonde with her tongue stuck to an icy pole.

"I apologize, Tara, but you will have to be alone on this one."

"K-ya!"

**14. Shoe**

"Kyoya, do these pants make me look fat?"

"Well, they don't exactly flatter your figure."

He was getting good at dodging flying shoes.

**15. Away**

When he announced he was leaving for a week to go on a business trip with his father, he couldn't help but notice her sad look.

When he kissed her temple, saying he would call her every night, he knew everything was going to be alright.

**16. Pain**

Her pain was beginning to become his pain.

**17. Zombie**

"Can we get a zombie flick, please, Kyoya? Please, please, please, pleeeeaaase?"

He sighed, "Alright, I guess you earned it."

"Yes!"

**18. Gossip**

"Oh. My. God. Did you hear-?"

Kyoya never could figure out where she heard all these things.

**19. Listening**

"Kyoya, are you listening to me?"

"Of course..."

"Okay then, what did I say?"

"You were talking about soccer practice."

"Good. Kyoya, I love you..."

"Hm, what did you say?"

"..."

**20. Skin**

He remembered how she used to be so against the Host Club. Now, she was all for it.

Kyoya watched her as she unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, "Remember, guests like a little bit of skin showing."

**21. Hands**

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Of course, my love."

"Good." And she grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

**22. Thief**

Most people, when robbed, would immediately call the police, but Tara was the complete opposite.

She decided to rant.

"Those goddamn, fuckin' bastards! Comin' into _my _house and expectin' to walk away? They better change their goddamn fuckin' names 'cause I'm comin' after them!"

Kyoya made sure to have his police force at the ready.

**23. P.S.**

_Dear Tara,_

_Beauty doesn't always have to be about looks. It is also about personality and in my opinion, you have an excruciatingly beautiful one. Even if you do have a foul mouth, a short temper that could frighten small children, and enough stubbornness to match a mule, you're also intelligent, modest, and have a tender side that you only show on rare occasions. What I want you to do is forget that bastard that hurt you and brush him away like dust on your clothes. Put on the dress I bought you and meet me at Olivia Monroe's at seven. Let a gentleman show you a good time._

_Kyoya_

_P.S. Stop complaining and just put it on._

**24. Christmas**

"Kyoya...what is this?"

"Your Christmas present. Don't you like it? I thought it was fitting."

"It's a toilet seat..."

"Yes, because I think you're full of it."

**25. Lion**

She always thought of him as a lion- proud, strong-willed, and a natural leader.

But also lazy...

"Tara, can you *insert favor* for me?"

**26. Tango**

When dancing lessons were a daily thing for her when she was younger, she had had many dance partners.

But none of them took her breath away quite like Kyoya did.

**27. Haruhi**

When she had asked him what he thought of the brunette, he didn't think anything of it.

Now, after seeing the solemn look on her face, he figured out something.

She was jealous.

**28. Sauce**

Tara thought putting the whole bottle of hot sauce in his food was pure genius.

She never expected he would ask for it again.

**29. Coffee**

It was the second time she had come to the Host Club.

"We would all love it if you stayed here with us. Have a cup of tea and-"

"I don't like tea." She was almost out the door when Kyoya said, "We have instant coffee."

She was sitting at his regular spot in .5 seconds. "Pour me a cup of Joe and _then _I'll decided whether or not I'll stay."

She stayed...

**30. Colloquialism**

He knew he was dating a southerner when she exclaimed, "Well, hack my legs off and call me shorty!"

**31. Tears**

The first time he saw her cry, he didn't know what to do, but she told him exactly what to do.

"Hold me, damn it."

**32. Accept**

"I accept her, Kyoya. She's an interesting one."

"Who, father? Haruhi?"

"No..._loudmouth_."

**33. Brunette**

It was a fact that he found brunettes attractive.

But there was something about this _blonde_ that drove him absolutely crazy.

**34. Scream**

"For heaven's sake, Tara, SLOW DOWN!"

"What? I'm only going sixty."

"Down a thirty mile an hour road! WATCH OUT!"

**35. Shiner**

"Oh my, Tara, what happened?" a guest exclaimed.

Kyoya turned, only to rush over to the cause of the alarm. His hands cradled her face, thumbs brushing against the border of the bruise surrounding her eye. He took out the handkerchief from his back pocket, dabbing the blood away from her busted lip. He noticed the scratches on her neck and felt anger swell in his chest.

"Who did this to you?"

"Remember those kids that I beat up for picking on Haruhi? Yeah, it was them. They wanted pay back."

"Where are they?"

"Stuffed in a locker somewhere." There was a pause. "Kyoya...?"

"Yes?"

"Does this shiner make me look tough? I hope so."

Her grin made all his worries disappear.

**36. Sleepy**

He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I only got four hours of sleep last night. Damn Tamaki, calling me about some hair-brained idea..."

He couldn't help but feel Tara's glare on him. "Do you need something?"

"Four hours...? _Four hours?_"

Then he remembered she hadn't slept for the last seven years.

**37. Want**

He was enjoying a work by Charles Dickens, when her face came into view.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

Before she could get away, he called her over. "Closer...closer...closer..." He grabbed her head, pushing his lips against hers. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes."

**38. Lights**

He knew he made a good choice by taking her with him to Alaska.

She was gorgeous underneath the Aurora lights.

**39. Snowball**

Her snowball hit him on the back of the head.

"Tara-chan, you're not supposed to hit somebody with glasses." Hunny-sempai scolded cutely.

"Well, he's a-" She was interrupted by a snowball crashing into the side of her face.

Hunny-sempai looked over at Kyoya, only to see a dark smirk on the vice president's face.

**40. Cat**

Noel was purring happily as Kyoya stroked his fur with one hand, typing on his computer with the other.

Tara was staring at him, sitting opposite him at the table.

"You know, it's rather fitting. It seems every evil character has a pet cat."

"Am I evil, Tara?"

"Well no, but you sometimes _act _evil. Let's see, there's Giovanni from Pokemon, except he has a Persian; Dr. Evil with Mr. Bigglesworth, the evil step-mother in Cinderella with Lucifer. The list goes on..."

"..."

**41. Survival**

Even after high school, people asked how their relationship lasted.

Kyoya always replies with how he's never been shot at and never wants to be.

**42. Outing**

It was in the second week of December when his father came over to visit them in Boston.

"Kyoya."

He looked up at the sound of his father's to only see Yoshio Ootori dressed from head to toe in camo.

"Father...?"

Tara and Tamaki looked over each of his father's shoulders. "Come hunting with us!" they exclaimed together.

Tara only grinned when Kyoya sent a death glare in her direction.

**43. Alligator**

Tamaki thought it was a brilliant idea to take the guests to the zoo.

Of course Tara tagged along with Kyoya and his group of regulars...and he was beginning to regret it.

"Oh, look at it! It's actually kind of cute..."

He smiled at his guests, causing them all to swoon, "Did you know that the muscles in its jaw are useful only for biting? They're completely weak when it comes to opening their mouth; that's why most herpetologists close an alligator's mouth with duct tape so they prevent any attacks."

"Oh, Kyoya, you're so smart."

"Mmm, good eatin' too." Tara muttered.

When she noticed Kyoya glaring at her, she simply asked, "What?"

**44. Habit**

He found himself wrapping his hand in her ponytail more and more.

**45. Tutor**

Her chemistry tutor was undoubtedly attractive and he was obviously taken by the blonde.

The tutor smacked her playfully for the fourth time and she shouted, "That's it!" She picked up her book and walked over to where Kyoya was working.

"Kyoya, can you help me with problem eighteen? I'm tired of that dim-witted limp-dick."

**46. Drive**

She wanted him to learn how to drive for her Christmas present.

"Now, ease your foot off the brake...that's it...that's it, very good. Now...wait, wait, WAIT!"

The car bounced upwards and stopped completely.

"What do I do?"

"Well, first you have to put the car in park, turn off the car, then get the garbage can from beneath the car. Have fun!"

**47. Leonard McCoy**

She was going to break her rule of giving nicknames to people when Kyoya earned his doctorates.

She was going to call him 'Bones'.

**48. Waitress**

When she bent down to peck him on the lips, she asked him what he wanted.

"You."

**49. Laugh**

After his father accepted her, he and his family were gathered at the dinner table, having a silent dinner as always.

That's when he began to laugh.

"What is it, Kyoya?" Fuyumi asked, laughter in her voice too.

He laughed so hard, tears were beginning to fall from his eyes.

"I'm in love with loudmouth."

**50. Picture**

It was truly beautiful. Truly, truly beautiful. As she flipped through his sketchbook, smiling softly at each sketch, she thanked the Lord for sending such a blessing to her.

**51. Ghost**

"Kyoya, I think there's a ghost in here."

"Calm down. There's no such thing-"

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"I wonder if Hikaru and Kaoru have room..."

**52. Bed**

She was awake.

He was half-awake.

She began to get up.

He wouldn't let her.

**53. Horror**

Nightmare On Elm Street.

Tamaki, Honey, and the twins were screaming.

Mori, Haruhi, and Kyoya were unmoved.

Tara and Veronica were laughing.

Oh, how he loved them both.

**54. Dinner**

"I'll pay for it."

"No, _I'll _pay for it."

"Tara..."

"Kyoya..."

"We'll both pay half and half." they said together.

**55. Hurry**

"Kaoru, what room is she in?"

"Room 119. She's...she looks bad..."

When he entered room 119, he shoved Tamaki out of the way, grabbing her hand instinctively. He told himself he'd never cry in front of others.

Her cracked lips broke into a grin. "Kyoya, everything's going to be alright. Promise."

**56. Kaoru**

"You know, I find Kaoru extremely attractive."

"Really?"

Next day, Kaoru found himself wearing a costume that contained a mask.

**57. Cliche**

She hated cliches. Rivals falling in love was cliche.

The moment she noticed her heart race, face grow hot, and tongue become tied around him...she knew she was screwed.

She knew that she just became cliche.

**58. Language**

He hated to admit it, but she always managed to make his knees buckle when she started whispering sweet nothings into his ear in Spanish.

...or he hoped they were sweet nothings...

**59. Game**

"God damn it! How are you so good? You've never touched a game controller in your life! I don't want to play anymore! This is stupid!"

"It's all about strategy, my love."

"Don't bring all that technical shit into my apartment!"

"_Our _apartment, my sweet."

"...like I said, damn it. No technical shit."

**60. Ghetto**

He knew for a fact she was embarrassed about where she grew up. A two-bedroom shack with a total of ten people. She grew up surrounded by poor surroundings, promiscuous women, and dead-beat drug dealers. The number one rule in the ghetto of Atlanta is to 'run like hell after cuttin' someone up' or something like that.

So when Tamaki decided to visit her hometown during their Christmas break in Boston, Tara was hesitant to go.

After seeing it with his own eyes, Kyoya was happy that she got herself out of there, and into his arms.

**61. Sick**

"Kyoya..."

"Tara, I'll go see a doctor."

"Mr. Ootori, if you don't open that goddamned mouth of yours and let me take your goddamned temperature, I will shove this here thermometer down your throat, and then you'll have a real reason to go to the doctor."

"Fine..."

**62. Text**

From: Tara

Hey, dumbass, you shouldn't have given me your number.

Received:

Tue Oct 12, 7:38

~Two minutes later~

From: Dumbass

Yes, and I'm beginning to regret it...

Received:

Tue Oct 12, 7:40

**63. Gallery**

It was on his bucket list-number 6-to visit the Louvre in France. Believe it or not, he had always been busy doing other things that he had never been able to visit. But on their last day in France, after finding Tamaki's mother, Tara had practically pounced on him, and tied a blindfold around his eyes. He was beginning to regret going along with the plan.

"Tara, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

When she finally took the blindfold off, Kyoya found himself standing almost a mile away from the glass pyramid itself. He felt something pressed into the palm of his hand and he looked down to see a ticket.

Number 6 was marked off that day.

**64. Weird**

"Qabang."

"What did you just say?"

"I just said 'I love you' in Klingon."

"..."

**65. Facebook**

**Tara Alexander to Kyoya Ootori**

Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. Dumbass. You shouldn't have added me...dumbass.

**Like - Comment - Share - 1 hour ago**

**Kyoya Ootori** And I can very easily delete and block you, idiot.

**66. Rose**

_I know you were having a bad day._

_-Kyoya_

With the note came a dozen beautiful, red roses.

**67. Nightmare**

"Kyoya-sempai, did you sleep last night? You have bags under your eyes."

"No, Haruhi, I didn't. I had a nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep."

"Well, what was your-"

"It had Tara in it."

"...I can understand how it was a nightmare."

**68. Disgust**

It was after the first time meeting his family when she overheard his brothers talking.

"Did you see father's face? He couldn't even stand being in the same room as her."

"Kyoya was embarrassed, though he had a right to be. Did you hear how she talked? It was amusing just to listen to her."

"I wish you two would stop acting like I'm not here. And don't speak of her that way. She managed to impress Fuyumi's husband, a feat you two haven't been able to achieve. She possesses qualities that you two don't."

"And those would be?" one brother said with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"Charm, charisma, the ability to search a person until she finds their common interests, thus building relationships off of those interests using the knowledge she has about the subject, and she's both book and street smart. Combine that with the uncanny ability to talk for hours on end without repeating a subject and you have a very impressive individual. I'm sure if she really wanted to she would have gotten you two wrapped around her finger in a matter of five minutes. So please, don't act like ill-mannered cretins. That's not how father raised us to be."

It was quiet after that.

**69. Gnome**

_Gnomes are creepy._

_They're ugly too._

_When I saw this gnome._

_I thought of you._

_P.S. For that toilet seat you gave me for Christmas._

**70. Vixen**

His lips attacked hers and when he went to her neck, that's when she pulled away.

"Uh-uh," She took his hands and returned them to his sides. "Take out the garbage, go get the mail, and finish the dishes." Her hand found its way to the back of his head and she pulled him into a fiery kiss before pulling away again, "Then we'll discuss what happens tonight. But before that happens, I need to run some errands. Adios, mi amor!" And with that, she was out the door before he could say 'wait'.

"That little..."

**71. Uniform**

He didn't tell her that he saw her take a picture of him when they were doing police cosplay that day.

**72. Protect**

One of the leading causes of insomnia is night terrors, a parasomnia that Tara had terribly.

But he never knew that when he held her at night, he would make every horrific, terrifying thing that infected her mind disappear.

He was her cure.

**73. Birthday**

His family was never big on celebrating birthdays, except for Fuyumi, who was the exact opposite.

But Tara always made it a goal to have the four elements of a birthday: breakfast, lunch, dinner, and a gift.

And since the day he met her, she had managed to make every birthday enjoyable.

**74. Chauffeur**

She hated them with a passion. Not really the person, but the job itself. When he asked her why, this is what she said: "God made man have hands, then man developed the car which had a steering wheel which allows man to use their hands to steer the car, and then this amazing thing called a driver's license was invented, which allowed younger man to use the car whenever they liked. That's why, if your chauffeur can obtain that thing called a driver's license, so can you. Stop being such a lazy-ass and learn how to drive."

**75. Normal**

"NuqneH (Hello)!"

"Can't you be normal for once?"

"Ghobe' (No)."

**76. Brother-in-law**

It was a well-known fact that Fuyumi's husband, Hideki Shido, was a hard man to impress, let alone talk to about anything other than business. But of course Tara had to come around an open him up. What the subject was about was the most shocking part.

"Oh. My. God. Is that...I can't..." She jumped out of her seat at the dinner table and pointed straight at him, something that you never did in the presence of the Ootori household. "Is that Captain Kirk's actual uniform underneath your dress shirt?"

Everybody looked at Hideki, who was staring straight at Tara. "Chak (Yes)."

"Nga yawne lu oer (I love you)." Tara replied.

"Na'vi...nice."

**77. Tension**

When they fought for real, the classroom had an unusual amount of tension. Kyoya was colder and didn't even give his clients his fake smile; Tara was quiet and reverted back to her insomnia. They didn't speak to each other, didn't even look at each other.

Tara had to wonder if he missed her as much she missed him.

He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he did.

**78. Song**

Tara claimed that their song was 'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heroes.

People couldn't agree more.

**79. Veronica**

It was because of that particular Italian that Kyoya and Tara resolved their issues and became more than friends.

Grazie...

**80. Grave**

When Tamaki decided that it would be a great idea to visit her hometown, Tara disappeared the night they arrived in the ghetto of Atlanta, Georgia.

Kyoya found her in the graveyard, sitting on the freezing ground, talking animatedly and gesticulating wildly, something she always did when she talked. When she noticed him at the gate, she beckoned him over.

"Kyoya, meet my sister, Sunshine. Sunshine, meet my boyfriend, Kyoya. But you don't need to be introduced, I tell you about him every night during prayer."

**81. Will**

"Kyoya, if I were to die, do you want to be in my will?"

"Let's not think about such things, my love."

"Seriously, what would you want?"

"...your photo albums..."

**82. Servant**

If there was one job she would be horrible at, it would definitely be a servant. She had a hard time listening to others orders and liked to do things her own way. He spoke from experience when she fried his laptop after playing one of her role-playing games on it and she had to pay off the debt by working for him. He thought he would've enjoyed bossing her around, but she managed to worm her way out of the debt by doing a number of things: "accidently" dumping food on his lap, "accidently" mixing his colored clothes with his whites, "accidently" filling his shoes with mud, the list goes on and on.

Or maybe it was just him she couldn't be a servant to...

**83. Like**

He had the misfortune to be the one for Tara to request one day. He put on his best smile which she labeled as 'creepy' and 'disturbing', tried to impress her with his knowledge of Spanish culture (they had been dressed up in trajes de luces-traditional bull-fighting uniforms in Spain) which she claimed she already knew everything about Spain for she had family there, and he even tried to flirt with her which went right over her head.

"Tara, we're beginning to think you don't even like Kyoya." one of the guests said.

"Really? What was your first clue?"

**84. Knowledge**

She was always impressed at how much he knew. She was always impressed about how he always made sure every crucial detail in their outfits was exact and every piece of their idea was on the dot. She was always impressed at how seriously he took and easily he did his job as vice-president.

And that got him a silent round of applause from her, something that was very hard to do.

**85. Fashion**

It was amazing how good he looked in anything he wore, even a simple white T-shirt and jeans he made look sexy as hell.

"I don't understand..."

"What don't you understand?"

"How you can also pull off a Scottish kilt..."

"Ah, is that all? Because I think you already know the answer."

That rat bastard...he knew he was sexy as hell...

**86. Force**

"Haruhi told me what you did to her at the beach house."

"Did she now...?"

"Yeah, and here's a word of caution: if you ever do that to me, Haruhi wouldn't be the only one hiding the fact that she's a girl. You got me?"

"..."

**87. Appetite**

For such a skinny guy, she expected Kyoya wouldn't have such a big appetite.

At least he liked her cooking...

**88. Graffiti**

"Kyoya, what happened to your couch?" Fuyumi asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

The spectacled teenager looked over to see the word 'thanks' spray-painted on his WHITE couch with RED paint.

"Tara..."

**89. Gross**

"AHHHHHH!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Goddamn it, Kyoya, put a fuckin' shirt on! I don't...need to see that..."

"Hm, most girls want to see me with my shirt off. Fine...I have one on now. You can turn around now."

"Okay...GAH! You bastard, you tricked me! You don't have a shirt on!"

**90. Family**

"You have an enormous family, my love." Kyoya said, flipping through her family photo album

"Yeah, but I love them all."

"What are they like, Tara-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Well, they're kind of like...me."

The Host Club all stared at her with terrified looks and all Veronica could do was laugh for she had met Tara's entire family.

"Don't look so scared, Kyoya." Tara said. "You're going to meet them over break. They're going to want to meet my boyfriend."

**91. Alejandra**

When they visited Spain in order to escort Akito's future fiancee, the Host Club had the misfortune to meet Tara's aunt, Alejandra.

Kyoya especially had the misfortune to be the victim of her spitfire rants.

"Si haces daño a mi sobrina, voy a cortar la lengua fuera, y empujar hacia abajo su garganta (If you hurt my niece, I will cut your tongue out, and shove it down your throat)!"

"Tara, what did she-?" Kyoya asked.

"Don't ask, just...welcome to the family."

**92. Sayuri**

When he announced he was to be married after high school, everything seemed to stop. She thought she had impressed his father, she thought that she had a slight chance with him, she thought they had something... When she saw Sayuri Kobayashi walking down the halls unaccompanied, Tara sped up, and pinned her to the wall. Sayuri tried to scream, but Tara covered her mouth.

"Now, you listen here. Even though he's a bastard, a dumbass, and a smart-ass, I care a lot 'bout Kyoya. When you marry him, you better make sure he's so goddamned happy that he's burstin' at the seams. He likes spicy foods, but try learnin' how to cook good, ol'-fashioned, Southern cookery, 'cause he likes that too. Make sure he doesn' work too much, make sure he goes to bed at a decent hour, and wake him up at the maximum of eight o'clock in the mornin' so he doesn' rush to get ready. For his birthday and Christmas, always get him new pastels and ink pens for his sketchbook." Tara moved in closer. "If I hear that you neglect him or upset him in any way, I will personally cut you up and hide you somewhere nobody can find you."

When Tara backed up, she added, "Have a fuckin' nice day."

**93. Trashcan**

"Gasparo, Veronica's fiancee, do you know him Tara?" Kyoya asked that night when Tara was serving dinner. Her grumbling told him yes. "And did you know the principal was walking down the hallways and discovered Gasparo head-first in a trashcan. Do you perhaps know anything about that?"

"Wait, Gasparo the Bastard?"

"Yes, if that's what you call him."

"No, I had nothing to do with it."

**94. Draw**

"Kyoya, have you ever drawn a picture of me?"

"Of course, many of them."

"Really, can I see them?"

"Sure. This one's my favorite." He flipped to a drawing of her yelling at Shiro from episode 6, her fingers curled into a fist, face contorted in anger.

"Yeah, we need to frame that."

**95. Dominant**

When the Host Club learned that Kyoya and Tara were together, they spent a long time figuring out who wore the pants in the relationship. Haruhi, having had enough of the constant arguing, marched right up to Kyoya, and asked, "Kyoya-sempai, who wears the pants in the relationship?"

"What makes you ask such a question, Haruhi?"

"They were wondering."

He gave a chuckle before standing up, "Tell the others to watch. I'll answer their question." Haruhi relayed the message and they watched as Kyoya strode up to the oblivious blonde and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He whispered something in her ear and the Host Club watched as Tara's face grew beet red and her knees buckled, Kyoya holding her up.

"Yeah, Kyoya definitely wears the pants." the twins said.

**96. Brother**

"How come your brothers don't like me?"

"They're extremely high-class, but don't let their words get to you."

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"You heard what they said?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I was only speaking the truth."

**97. Promise**

"Kyoya, promise me you'll love me forever." She was happy when he promised.

**98. Beauty**

She wasn't beautiful to most people, but she was excruciatingly beautiful to him, especially when she tore apart the stubborn members of his executive board.

**99. Gin Tonic**

"Kyoya, I think you're drunk."

"I am NOT drunk...I'm just a bit...tipsy..." He laughed, falling into her, causing her to push him back up to his feet. "You know, I have to say that you are the loudest, most annoying, opinionated person...no, imp, I've ever met. How can you...how can you live with yourself sometimes? No one can blab that much and not get into trouble. Sometimes, I just...I just...wanna kiss you..."

"And sometimes I want to punch you. C'mon, lover boy, let's get back to the apartment."

**100. Kiss**

They lost their first kiss during a therapy session.

Romantic, right?

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it?<strong>


End file.
